Birthday Traditions
by canteringhorses
Summary: Arwen searches in the trees for pieces of her broken heart not expecting someone to help her pick them up. When she lingers too long and forgets about the annual traditions for a special day. What will her father say? R&R LOTS OF FLUFF!
1. Shadows

A/N: I would like to thank my editor and my little helper Kayleigh for making this production possible. I would also like to thank Melanin, Steve for his contribution to my story. Even though most of him ideas were horrible and didn't fit in, there were some small things he's done that have helped the story move along. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I say this statement for this chapter and the ones to follow: **I DO NOT OWN LOTR!** bursts into tears

Chapter 1: Shadows

"Nad no ennas!" Arwen whispered aloud.

She glanced her surroundings yet saw no danger through her starry blue eyes. She was in a thick forest filled with towering trees and massive shrubs. Her slender silhouette lay soundly in the shadows of the night sky. Her delicate feet rest upon a risen root of an aging oak tree and her body draped over the slanted trunk. Her porcelain features faced the bushes before her yet her eyes subconsciously averted to a wilting rose on her left. As she resembled the flower to her own heart, her eyes lost their usual spark of warmth and compassion. Instead the emotions of happiness were buried deep within the broken orbs. The light was dimming. The flame was about to be snuffed. She was about to crumble.

"Man cenich," a gentle voice answered.

Startled that she had company, Arwen looked around rapidly in every direction. Was she dreaming it? "Who disturbs my thoughts?" she spoke harshly.

"I know of your troubles for I am the cause," the voice spoke in an obvious tone.

It sounded identical to him but it couldn't be. He was still on his journey. Did she want him here so badly that she's imagining him talking to her? No, she wasn't crazy. No doubt this was someone who had foul intentions for her. 'I must lead him to a safe place where he can be hunted. I'll make him believe he's on my trail and then I shall know who my seeker is,' she thought to herself.

Spontaneously, she broke out in a sprint, disregarding any thoughts about him. Her bare feet sink into the earth so softly, she was silent and never left footprints. She stopped briefly for a moment, to listen for the footsteps of her follower but there were none.

"Show your cowardly face!" she yelled courageously, throwing her head up at the brightening sky.

"Do you enjoy this game?" he replied calmly.

"I do not enjoy being the hunted," she retorted bluntly.

She cautiously examined the trees and bushes for a sign of him, ears alert in anticipation. Leaves rustled loudly in the tree above her and in reaction, she looked up to see what hid in the branches. Unexpectedly, she was knocked on her back by a large and heavy beast that pounced on her and easily pinned her beneath it.

Her eyes remained closed as she shrieked in terror, thrashing below the creature. She pulled her arms up from her sides and grasped its strong, muscled shoulders in an attempt to push it off of her. The muscles contracted she squeezed them tightly. 'I don't sense any danger,' she thought to herself. She stopped struggling and cracked her eyes open to see who was on her. She saw mangled brown locks shadowing the shady face.

"What do you want with me?" Arwen growled furiously.

The man did not respond with words. He bent his head down. Revealing his face before kissing her softly.

It was him! She was not in a dream, he was here with her! Her eyes softened as she stared longingly at the mangy man. She smiled warmly at him before she let her hands roam free. They ran down his sculpted back, caressing every inch of him she could touch.

He lifted his head again and brushed his soft lips against her tender neck, tickling her with his stubbly whiskers.

A quiet giggle escaped her lush lips before she gasped in shock. She relaxed again and spoke to him lovingly," Arwen, Melanin, you are here!"

He lift his crystalline eyes to meet her starry blue orbs. Her eyes shone like the very sun in his very sky, brightening his day. Clouds were rolling in and tears were forming at her eyelids. A single tear streamed down her rosy cheek and fell to her matted hair.

"What is this, Arwen?" Estel questioned, stroking her cheek to wipe away the tear mark.

Happiness is rarely acquired in my heart anymore. Today it can be called as my own," she answered with a wide smile.

Aragorn quickly brushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss full of love and fire. A blinding red light shone in their faces, forcing them to pull away out of curiosity. Sunlight shone on the curves of their faces, impairing their vision. Aragorn turned his head back to Arwen, fear bestowed in her eyes.

He knew what special occasion occurs on this day yet he knew not of the annual morning tradition. She was to be sleeping, waiting to be woken by her father. What he did know was that this fear was somehow in correspondence with Lord Elrond.

They studied the pale pink clouds in awe for a moment before hastily standing up in alert. Aragorn stood tall, one hand pressing Arwen's lower back against him, the other grasping the leather handle of his elven sword.

"Estel, we must leave!" My father is expecting to awaken me himself. It is traditional for this day! We must leave!" Arwen coaxed.

Aragorn gave her a comforting smile as he let go of his sword to push a lock of he dark chocolate hair behind her sensitive tipped ear. He removed his calloused hand from the small of her back and took her fragile hand in his. His other returned to the safety of his sword.

"Everything's alright little Evenstar. No harm will cross your path. You will return home before morn," Aragorn cooed softly as he led her out of the forest towards Rivendell.

From a balcony in Arwen's bedchambers stood Elrond, gazing at the towering trees in search for Arwen. He could not find her anywhere. "Arwen, I know not why you've fled to the forest this morn. Leave at once. Come home!"

The silhouette of a mounted horse emerged from the trees, lingering at the edge of the forest. Elrond studied the shadows intently, trying to distinguish whom it was. Maybe it was Arwen coming home after all.

"I someone eavesdropping on their daughter?"

Surprised he had company; he spun around to see who had spoken to him. A tall, blonde elf stood in the threshold to the balcony. Her sapphire eyes stared not at him but at the edge of the forest. She gave a small nod in the forest's direction before shifting her gaze to Lord Elrond. As the she-elf strode up to him, a small smile painted the once smug canvas of his face.

"Tamuril," he whispered to himself in disbelief.

As he looked her over from head to toe, his gaze lingered on her left hand intertwined tightly with another's. That hand belonged to a tall, blonde elf of Mirkwood. Elrond's eyebrows rose in question as they stopped in front of him.

Tamuril read the question plain in Elrond's eyes. With an embarrassed grin, she let go of the man's hand like it burnt her.

"Oh, forgive me my Lord! Let me introduce Balir. He's been accompanying Prince Legolas and myself for many moons," she greeted, quickly grasping Balir's hand and squeezing it hard, telling him not to tell Elrond otherwise. Elrond didn't need to know they've been courting since the first year she'd gone to stay in the forests of Mirkwood.

"Do you plan to stay after the celebration?" Elrond asked hopefully.

"If it be your will, we'd like to," she replied.

"You may both stay as long as you wish," he answered firmly.

"Hannon le," Balir thanked respectfully at his warm welcome.

Remembering the shadowed steed at the forest's edge, he turned on his heel and carefully searched for where he'd seen it last. It was gone! Such a shady creature was sure to be seen by elf eyes other than his. Surely someone would have summoned him if the rider had brought danger upon the city. Arwen still was gone. He stared restlessly at the tall forest trees that contained unknowing to him his daughter.

Seeing that Elrond had not turned back around to converse anymore, Tamuril turned to Balir. She took a second glance at Elrond to assure his gaze wasn't upon her. Seeing it lingered in the trees, the couple wrapped an arm around each other's waists and grasped the hands that held their sides. As they turned the corner from the balcony, she laid her head on his muscular shoulder.

"Estel, does Ada know of your arrival?" Arwen asked curiously, as they briskly walked across the forest floor.

Aragorn answered with an embarrassed grin. In his haste to find Arwen, he had forgotten to even try to notify Lord Elrond of his intrusion into Rivendell. He quickly thought of an excuse, "In my haste to look upon your radiant beauty, I—"

A loud rustle in nearby bushes ceased their conversation in a hurry. Aragorn protectively pulled Arwen close to him, keeping her from harm. As the noise grew louder, hoof beats were distinguished. Aragorn swiftly unsheathed his sword and held it menacingly out in front of him, ready to attack.

Suddenly, a large horse sprung from the hedges to their left. Seeing that it was rider less, he sheathed sword and let go of Arwen. The horse inched his nose forward towards Arwen, moving to her slowly until he reached her. When he was close enough to touch, Arwen held her hand out to him and stroked its velvet nose. He was a beautiful animal with a buttermilk coat and a jet-black mane and tail. His eyes were soft and warm yet contained spirit and fire.

"Balefire," Arwen sighed in relief. "This is Tamuril's horse," she told Estel, never straying her gaze from the steed.

"Magnificent animal! Shall we return it to her?" he asked, climbing onto the bareback.

Arwen gave him a mischievous smile and mounted the strong horse in front of him.

After seeing Arwen was secured, Aragorn squeezed the plump sides of Balefire. The horse set off towards the edge of the forest with a whinny. They followed the dirt path until they saw a clearing in the trees. It was the end! They could see the tall houses of Rivendell. Aragorn urged the horse on until they reached the clearing. He stopped him at the edge and looked around for elves on the lookout. He then looked up at Arwen's balcony. He could see Elrond staring intently at them. He couldn't see them, they were still in shadow. He must see something though. In panic, Aragorn commanded the mount to go backwards into the trees.

They watch Elrond stand there for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, his gaze shifted and he turned away from the forest.

"What has distracted him?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen saw Tamuril in the doorway nodding at them. She knew it was them! She was telling them to go, she'd distract Elrond. "It is Tamuril, she's allowing us to leave!" Arwen answered. She owed Tamuril for that little diversion.

"Hannon le, Tamuril," Aragorn whispered before kicking Balefire's sides and riding into Rivendell.

A/N: END........of chapter one! More to come soon!


	2. Wet Behind The Ears

Chapter 2: Wet Behind The Ears

Arwen quickly dashed down the elegant hallway towards her bedchambers. She stopped in front of her beautifully carved wooden double doors and burst through them. She glanced around for a sign of her father, before hastily going to her dresser and taking out her nightgown. Taking it in her hands, she made her way to the bathroom. She had no idea what to do; she'd just make it up as she went along. As she passed the glass doors of her balcony, she stopped and took a second look. The doors were open and a tall, dark haired man leaned against the railing with his back to her.

"Why do you dress for bed?" he asked her, never turning around.

"I was in the forest early this morning and you've always woken me on my birthday. I didn't want to disappoint you by preventing continuation of the tradition," she lied with a convincing smile.

"Did the trees give you what you seek?" he asked, oblivious to the prior reunion between his daughter and her love.

"Yes, Ada," she replied truthfully.

"I'm happy to know my daughter's special day will be a joyous one!" he said. Arwen stared at him, a confused expression on her face. Suddenly, a mischievous spark ignited in Elrond's eyes as he said, "I have a surprise for you this morn, my daughter. Friends have come to visit in the gardens. It's been a long while since they've come to call!"

Without delay, Arwen left him with a wide grin that spread from ear to ear. She dropped her lacy nightgown on her fluffy bed and rushed from her room. She bolted down the fancy corridor, down the winding staircase and out the glass doors to the majestic gardens. She knew Elrond would be watching her every move. She must act surprised to see Aragorn. Suspicion would come to her father if he knew she's met with him earlier.

She stopped dead in her tracks as a tall, mangy man reflected in her starry blue eyes. Aragorn had heard her coming and turned to meet her gaze. She hesitated a moment before bounding forward towards him. In turn, he sprint forwards to her. The couple met at the flowing fountain in the middle of the stone courtyard.

Arwen jumped into Aragorn's open arms and kissed him deeply. They wrapped their arms around each other like they'd never let go. They danced in a circle as they embraced.

"Pretend we'd not met earlier," Arwen whispered in Estel's ear. Aragorn buried his head in her dark chocolate hair and nodded his head in response.

Elrond strode into the gardens just in time to see Aragorn take a step too far back. His foot caught the edge of the stone fountain, making him unsteady. The two let go of each other to let him catch his balance. His feet fell out from underneath him and he started to tumble into the clear water. Trying to catch himself, he grabbed Arwen's hand. Unprepared that he would grab her; she plunged into the fountain and onto him with a scream.

Elrond rushed over to the couple and stood at the foot of the fountain, eyebrows raised in question, arms crossed in firmness.

"Forgive us my Lord," Aragorn started with a chuckle, the cleared his throat loudly, "We have fallen!" he finished, stating the obvious in a sarcastic tone.

Elrond looked from the grinning Aragorn to the guilty Arwen. He stared at her intently. Her head remained down to hide the laughter plain in her eyes and her pointed ears were as red as tomatoes. "Go ready yourselves for breakfast! I hope your presence at the morning meal will change with your attire," he stated firmly. With that said, he turned on his heel and excused himself, leaving the two to themselves.

Aragorn and Arwen shifted their gaze from Elrond's exit to each other. They stared into one another's eyes and started to giggle. They had pulled it off! It hadn't been the best plan but it had worked!

Arwen gave Aragorn a toothy grin and closed her starry blue eyes in contentment. When she opened them again, Aragorn was giving her a mischievous smirk. She furrowed her brows in bewilderment before Aragorn took both her shoulders in his hands and dunked her body under the freezing water.

In shock of how cold it was, she screamed into the water. Breathing escaped her thoughts when Aragorn's lips came crashing down on hers. He gave her a brief kiss before lifting her head to the surface for air. She inhaled a deep breath before turning her head to face the prevailing Aragorn.

He had a wide grin on his face that said, "look what I have done! I won!" He was right. For once he had caught Arwen off guard instead of vice versa. He had won. She gave him a menacing "don't you dare do that again" glare in return before collapsing into his arms.

He recognized the look she gave him and turned away to hide the amusement plain in his eyes. He gave her a toothy smile and waited for her reaction.

With a long sigh and sarcastic smile, Arwen replied, "I guess I've fallen head over heels for you!"

A/N: YAY! End of chapter 2! More to come soon!


End file.
